День моей смерти
by Anna BadFairy
Summary: Может быть, я умру сегодня. Может быть завтра. Смерть поджидает за каждым поворотом, но мы живем вопреки всему. Ведь теперь мы знаем смерть в лицо. Несмотря ни на что, мы продолжаем надеяться и двигаться дальше. Кто-то скажет не лучшее время для чувств, но разве у нас есть выбор.
1. Cгущается мрак

_When darkness falls  
And surrounds you.  
When you fall down,  
When you're scared  
And you're lost. Be brave,  
I'm coming to hold you now._

Вполне возможно, что наш мозг самое удивительное и мало изученное творение природы. Или бога. Зависит от точки зрения. Именно в нем хранятся все наши воспоминания. Все, чем мы являемся. Наши мысли, поступки, слова. Именно он делает каждого из нас столь уникальным. Он же и защищает нас, когда главное выжить любой ценой…

Темное небо над ней было затянуто облаками. Ей казалось, что все вокруг приобрело кровавый оттенок, словно кровь залила весь мир. Легкие судорожно втягивали воздух, каждая клеточка ее тела чувствовала боль. В ее ушах звенело. Она слишком долго бежала, и силы были на исходе. Она погружалась в темноту. Силуэты Ходячих окружали ее.

_Темнота_

Она на ногах, ее тело хорошо заученным движением посылает нож точно в голову ближайшего Ходячего.

_Темнота_

Замечая отрубленные головы, она лишь старается не споткнуться о них, понимая, что ей не удастся снова подняться с земли. Ходячих слишком много, но она не чувствует страха. Адреналин в ее крови заглушает голос разума.

_Темнота_

Она снова бежит. Нет воздуха, она задыхается и падает на колени. Они приближаются к ней, движимые единственным инстинктом, который руководит всем их существованием. Девушка дрожащей рукой поднимает кинжал и приставляет его к своей шее. Ни за что на свете она не станет одной из них.  
Внезапно сквозь гул в ее голове до нее доносится чужой голос.  
- Я держу тебя.  
Сильные руки подхватывают ее, ставя на ноги. Поддерживая ее, мужчина достает пистолет и за несколько секунд укладывает ближайших Ходячих. Впервые с того дня, как вся ее жизнь превратилась в ад, она чувствует себя в безопасности рядом с совершенно незнакомым человеком только что подарившим ей шанс на жизнь.

_Темнота_

Они вышли на шоссе, где их окружали другие люди. Столько лиц, ее сознание ускользает. Голоса сливались, создавая оглушающий гул. Еще секунда, и она проваливается в бездну. Последнее, что она запомнила – те самые руки аккуратно подхватили ее, не дав упасть на землю.


	2. Следуй за мной

_When your fire's died out,  
No one's there,  
They have left you for dead.  
Follow me.  
You can follow me.  
I will keep you safe._

* * *

Каждое движение причиняло боль. Слишком медленно к ней возвращались воспоминания произошедшего. Резко поднявшись, она осмотрелась вокруг. Место походило на палаточный лагерь в какой-то глуши. Кто-то заботливо промыл и забинтовал ее раны, хотя, скорее всего ее спасители просто хотели убедиться, что на ней нет укусов.

Недалеко от нее сидел мужчина. Прислонившись к дереву, он не сводил с нее тяжелого взгляда. Пожалуй, в прошлой жизни он бы попал в категорию плохих парней. В его взгляде был вызов, а рука лежала на арбалете, который был похож на один из тех, которыми так легко управлялся ее отец. Она невольно вздрогнула, прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как она позволяла себе такую слабость, как мысли о семье. Глубоко вздохнув, она постаралась выбраться из спального мешка, что оказалось совсем непросто, учитывая какую боль ей доставляло каждое движение. Мужчина лишь наблюдал за ее мучениями и, ей показалось, что на его лице промелькнула легкая усмешка. Наконец, девушке удалось встать и вытянуться в полный рост. Казалось, что каждая мышцы затекла от долгого бездействия.

- Где мы?  
- Достаточно далеко, чтобы чувствовать себя в относительной безопасности, - ответил он со скучающим выражением лица.

Его голос был знаком ей. В ее голове пронеслись отрывки прошлой ночи. С ужасом она осознала, что была готова сдаться.  
«Я держу тебя» - три слова, который она никогда не забудет.  
- Это ты, - еле слышно произнесла она, но он услышал ее. Невольно, она иначе взглянула на сидящего перед ней мужчину.  
- Я.

Между ними повисла неловкая тишина, но никто не хотел нарушить ее первым. Она сделала шаг вперед и села рядом с ним.  
- Руби, - девушка сдалась первой, протягивая рука.  
- Дерил, - он не сразу ответил на рукопожатие. Взяв ее руку в свою, он лишь на секунду предоставил девушке возможность оценить свою силу. Она поймала его взгляд и впервые в жизни почувствовала себя маленькой беззащитной девочкой. Он не намного превосходил ее в размерах, но что-то подсказывало Руби, что Дерил и раньше не проводил свободное время за телевизором потягивая пиво. Стальные мышцы его рук внушали уважение. И в эту минуту, она могла себя позволить почувствовать свою слабость. Ей не нужно ничего ему доказывать, они оба знают, что он видел достаточно.  
- Спасибо.  
Дэрил лишь кивнул в ответ, отводя взгляд.  
- Можешь взять что-то из еды, - он указал в противоположный конец поляны, - Ты похожа на скелет, - продолжил он, окинув ее взглядом.  
- Эй, ты задел мои чувства, - она прижала руку к груди, с осуждением взглянув на парня, - По крайней мере, у меня есть сильные мышцы.  
- Это меняет дело, - он хмыкнул, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Ей не нужно было повторять дважды. Руби уже забыла, когда последний раз ей удалось нормально перекусить. Ее руки дрожали, она чувствовала на себе взгляд Дерила, но намеренно игнорировала его присутствие.  
- Не советую так накидываться на еду, потому будет хуже, - она знала, что он прав. Сделав глубокий вдох, она остановилась и посмотрела на него.  
Они снова молчали, наблюдая друг за другом. Словно ждали какого-то подвоха или внезапной опасности. Их «идиллию» нарушили остальные. Лагерь просыпался, один за другим люди выходили из своих палаток и машин. Руби ловила на себе подозрительные взгляды, от которых ей становилось не по себе. Она отвыкла от общества людей, хотя девушка никогда не была любительницей больших компанией.

Пожилой мужчина подошел к ней первым.  
- Как самочувствие? Ну и напугала же ты нас, девушка.  
- Жить буду, спасибо за помощь, - Руби вежливо улыбнулась в ответ.  
Молодая блондинка подошла к ней вслед за ним.  
- Ты сама была похожа на зомби, это правда. Мы даже подумали, что у младшего Диксона поехала крыша, - на ее лице не было ни тени улыбки. Трудно было понять шутит она или говорит всерьез.

Люди окружили ее, они были настроены более дружелюбно, чем Руби могла подумать. Им хотелось знать о ней все: как ее зовут, откуда она и как оказалась одна так далеко от города. Девушка отвечала коротко, не вдаваясь в подробности. Ее история это все, что у нее осталось. Может быть это глупо, но она хотела сохранить ее для себя. Она игнорировала вопросы о семье и ее прошлом. В конце концов, они удовлетворили свое любопытство и оставили ее в покое. Дерила нигде не было видно и девушка, наконец, осталась предоставлена себе.  
Все были заняты своими делами, и никто не увидел, как Руби покинула лагерь. Она шла через лес, внимательно разглядывая землю. Все указывало на то, что где-то недалеко есть водоем. Ей удалось найти его довольно быстро. Руби огляделась вокруг, наслаждаясь красотой нетронутой природы. Людям удавалось лишить окружающий мир этой красоты.

Медленно стянув с себя футболку, она попыталась снять бинты, но ей не удавалось отвести левую руку. Она чертыхнулась, в жалких попытках преодолеть боль.  
Вдруг, сзади раздались шаги. Руби тут же выхватила кинжал из-за пояса, приготовившись отразить любое нападения. К счастью или сожалению, это был Дерил.  
- Думаю, тебе нужна помощь, - равнодушный тон его голоса поразительно успокаивал девушку. Убрав оружие, она дала понять, что готова принять его помощь. Повернувшись лицом к озеру, она почувствовала на удивление мягкие и аккуратные прикосновения. Трудно ожидать нечто похожее от такого мужчины как Дерил. Руби почувствовала, как по ее коже пробежали стаи мурашек.  
- Как тебе удалось так быстро найти озеро?  
- Отец часто брал меня в походы, - она ни на секунду не задумалась над своим ответом, чем поразила саму себя. В последнее время, правда давалась ей все тяжелее.  
- Подними руки, - его тихий чуть хрипловатый голос раздался рядом с ее ухом. Она покорно следовала его указаниям, пока не почувствовала себя свободной от стягивающих ее живот бинтов.  
Не оборачиваясь и не произнеся ни слова, девушка двинулась вперед, наслаждаясь прохладой воды. Когда она взглянула на берег, там уже никого не было. Руби, невольно, почувствовала благодарность. Пожалуй, им удастся поладить.

Проведя всего один день в их лагере, она уже знала, что репутация Дерила Диксона опережала его самого. Женщины не скрывали, что стараются избегать его общества. А мужчины предпочитали держать свое оружие при себе, пока он был поблизости. Это не укладывалось в ее голове. Она видела его совершенно другим. Он спас ее и ясно дал понять, что беспокоится о безопасности своих людей. Странным было то, что он относился к окружающим его людям лучше, чем они к нему. Хотя он и не пытался переубедить их. Возможно, ему нравилось его уединение.  
- Ты должна знать, что мы скоро уезжаем. Пора двигаться дальше, - Рик подсел к ней за ужином. Он был тем самым «хорошим парнем», за которым следуют остальные, - Ты должна решить, с нами ты или дальше идешь сама.  
Все казались, увлечены своими разговорами и не обращали внимания на их с Риком диалог. Только Дерил Диксон внимательно смотрел на нее с крыши фургона, словно знал, какое решение предстояло принять девушке.


	3. Удерживая от падения

_Close your eyes, so many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right*_

* * *

Она чувствовала знакомый запах. Руби словно парит в воздухе и ее окружает тот резкий запах гари, смешанный с не столь заметным запахом крови. Она слышит крики и знает, что последует за этим. Это ее комната, но она пуста. Весь коридор на пути к спальне родителей залит кровью. Она медленно переступает через нее, стараясь подавить подступающую тошноту. В ее руках пистолет, крики становятся все громче. По ее щекам текут слезы, но она не останавливается. Дверь в спальню распахнута, но там нет оживших мертвецов. Это живые люди, все это сделали люди. Оглушительный выстрел…

Руби очнулась так же неожиданно, как и заснула. Лишь спустя несколько мгновений она поняла, что все ее тело сотрясается от беззвучных рыданий. С трудом ей все же удалось привести дыхание в норму. Все, что она так старалась забыть, возвращается. Воспоминания не исчезли, они спрятаны где-то в глубине ее памяти.  
Все еще была ночь, но она знала, что ей не удастся уснуть. Внезапно она поняла, что ей нужно. На дежурстве снова остался Дерил, и она уверенно направилась к нему. Он сделал вид, что не заметил непрошеную компанию, хотя следил за ее пробуждением. Руби присела на соседний стул, собираясь с мыслями. Рядом с ним легко молчать. С такими людьми, как Дерил слова бывают лишними.

- Мне нужен пистолет, - наконец тихо произносит она, всматриваясь в густую темноту горизонта. Краем глаза она заметила, как Дерил резко повернул голову и внимательно вглядывался в ее лицо.  
- Ты умеешь с ним обращаться? – так же тихо спросил он, и Руби перевела взгляд на мужчину. Он нахмурился, но она не нашла подсказок в выражении его лица.  
- Я умею с ним обращаться, - в голосе девушки незнакомые ей стальные нотки.  
- Хорошо, я поговорю с Шейном, - Дерил дал понять, что разговор окончен, но Руби не собиралась уходить. Вместо этого она осталась сидеть на своем месте. Ей было спокойно в его обществе, хотя у нее и не было большого выбора. Достав кинжал, девушка вертела его в руках, пробуя на вес и наслаждаясь прикосновением холодной стали к горячей коже. Долгое время он был ее единственной компанией. Временами она даже разговаривала с ним, потому что знала, что он единственное, на что она могла положиться среди всего этого сумасшествия. От него зависела ее жизнь, поэтому он заслуживал лучшего обращения.

На рукоятке были вырезаны несколько букв, которые Дерил уже заметил раньше. Он наблюдал за девушкой боковым зрением, не зная как реагировать на ее присутствие. Первой его реакций было желание прогнать Руби, как и всех других, кто пытался вторгнуться в его личное пространство. Но все связанное с этой девушке было другим. Как бы близко к нему она не находилась, ее присутствие не доставляло ему дискомфорта. Ее вполне устраивала тишина, и она не заводила ненужных бестолковых диалогов, которые Дерил не переносил.

Она сидела рядом с ним, полностью погрузившись в собственные мысли. Ее пальцы обводили контуры слов, выгравированных на холодной стали. Ему не удалось прочесть их в прошлый раз, когда он держал ее кинжал в руках. Тогда он был залит темной кровью Ходячих, но не потерял своей красоты. Дерил умел разбираться в оружие и иногда ему казалось, что он любит его общество больше чем общество родного брата.

- Ты уже решила? – этот вопрос крутился у него на языке всю ночь. Дерил знал, о чем Рик говорил с девушкой за ужином.  
Руби лишь кивнула в ответ, не утруждая себя ответом. Дерил не понимал, почему его так волнует ее решение. Разве ему не должно быть все равно, останется она с ними или уйдет. Он предпочитал думать, что девушка хорошая находка для их маленького отряда. Она не была похожа на остальных женщин, которые занимались стиркой или готовкой и оставались в лагере пока мужчины отправлялись на охоту, разведку или вылазки в город. Мужчина уже предвкушал ее реакцию на приказ Шейна и Рика. Ей придется показать все на что она способна, чтобы доказать другим, что ее место с мужчинами. Он улыбнулся своим мыслям, и его улыбка не ускользнула от внимания девушки.

- Куда вы направляетесь? – Руби внимательно смотрела на Дерила и их взгляды, наконец, встретились. В темноте черты его лица выглядели иначе, более резко, а глаза казались темнее. Все в нем должно было вызывать чувство опасности. В прошлой жизни она бы и минуты не провела в его обществе, но в этом новом мире черное перестало быть черным, а белое больше не казалось таким белым, как раньше.  
- Честно? – Дерил закинул руки за голову, отводя взгляд, - Никто не сможет тебе точно ответить на этот вопрос.  
- Каков же план?  
- Двигаться вперед. Людям нравится надеяться, что впереди их ждет что-то хорошее, - девушка почувствовала сарказм в его голосе. Ни он, ни она не верили, что впереди есть что-то кроме сотен мертвецов не желающих признавать естественный ход жизни. Тяжело вздохнув, она отвернулась, стараясь понять, почему в ее кошмарах, девушку не преследуют ожившие мертвецы. Нет, она как никто другой знала, что люди опаснее любого ходячего. Дерил спас ее, но ничто не помешает ему убить ее, если он посчитает нужным. Никому нельзя верить кроме себя и своего кинжала. Это лучший урок, усвоенный Руби в новом мире.

_*Breaking Benjamin – Dance with the Devil_


End file.
